Um Bruxo Entra Num Bar
by Snaps 'n Limes
Summary: Contrário a crença popular, não é sempre o homem que vai atrás do que quer.


**N/A: **É uma oneshot. Coisas acontecem. Num tópico não relacionado, eu tenho um twitter o qual esse site recusa me deixar colocar o link, mas meu twitter é juicycapoochie, caso alguém queira me dar um tweet.

**xx**

**N/T: **Novamente devo lembrá-los que essa história é apenas uma tradução! Dessa vez da obra da GhostOfBambi ( u/982843/).

PS: Não esqueçam de deixar reviews!

* * *

**Um Bruxo Entra Num Bar**

O Três Vassouras estava, como todo primeiro final de semana do ano letivo, lotado. Os clientes regulares de Madame Rosmerta costumavam evitar o lugar em sábados como aquele; aproveitar uma bebida rodeado de dezenas de adolescentes seria quase impossível. Hoje, como esperado, a maioria da clientela de Madame Rosmerta consistia em vários alunos de Hogwarts, a maioria do terceiro ano embarcando em sua primeira visita ao vilarejo, que haviam entrado em massas, ansiosos para aproveitar o gosto da cerveja amanteigada e algumas horas de liberdade dos regulamentos opressivos e horários restritos da escola.

Como James Potter havia conseguido obter uma mesa num bar tão tumultuado estava além de sua compreensão, e ele notara que estava atraindo alguns olhares invejosos de seus colegas durante a tarde, principalmente de Sonserinos, que não haviam tido sorte em achar um lugar pra sentar. Ele supôs que talvez estivesse sendo um pouco egoísta, sentado ali na cabine completamente sozinho em um bar onde as pessoas eram muitas e os assentos poucos, mas ele não estava lá à toa, e Rosmerta era muito apegada a ele para se importar, e ele sentia que precisava de um descanso do castelo.

Outubro havia sido um mês excepcionalmente cansativo para James. Agora que ele estava em seu último ano, sua carga de lição de casa havia dobrado, o que era um acontecimento justo e livre de qualquer tipo de reclamação – todos os outros do sétimo ano estavam enfrentando a mesma coisa. Entretanto, tinha que somar seus deveres como Capitão de Quadribol e, já que Dumbledore aparentemente tinha perdido a cabeça durante o verão e estava a fim de dar uma risada, as numerosas responsabilidades que ele tinha já que foi nomeado Monitor-Chefe. James, é claro, estava grato pela oportunidade oferecida a ele, mas ele também estava cansado, então não conseguia sentir muita culpa pelo fato de ter roubado uma mesa de um alguém necessitado. Ele tinha uma redação importante para escrever, e se ele tinha vontade de escrevê-la num bar com uma refrescante bebida e um saco de balas de caramelo da Dedosdemel do seu lado, assim seria. Independente do espaço que estava desperdiçando e que outros estavam procurando desesperadamente.

"Se importa se eu me juntar a você?"

Ele estivera completamente absorto no seu trabalho por uns bons quinze minutos e não estivera prestando atenção ao restante do ambiente, e, portanto, foi com um leve susto que olhou para cima e notou que, de todas as pessoas, Lily Evans havia vindo até sua mesa, uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada numa mão e suco de abóbora na outra, e estava, naquele momento, perguntando se poderia se sentar com ele. Levou um momento para que ele conseguisse recompor seus pensamentos e dar uma resposta afirmativa, em seguida comentando que não a havia visto entrar no bar, caso contrário ele teria ido falar com ela.

Claro que aquilo era uma mentira. James estava ciente da presença dela no bar, porque James _sempre_ estava ciente da presença dela em qualquer lugar. Já fazia alguns anos que Lily Evans havia se tornado a principal ocupante dos pensamentos de James, e desde então ele já aceitara que era incapaz de ignorar a garota ruiva. Ocupando a mesma casa, tendo as mesmas aulas e trabalhando junto como Montiores-Chefes, requeria que passassem a maior parte do dia juntos, e embora eles raramente se falassem socialmente, estando apenas em um acordo civilizado pelos últimos seis meses, ele a via bastante, o que significava que ela era um foco frequente de suas atenções. Porém, Lily se aproximar dele por vontade própria, era um tanto improvável. Ambos tinham descoberto e concordado que eles trabalhavam bem como Monitores-Chefes, e que Lily não o desprezava tanto quanto quando eram mais jovens, mas a relação dos dois ainda não era nada nem próximo à amizade.

Se Lily percebeu que ele mentira, ela não demonstrou, apenas sorriu como se ele a divertisse.

"Eu estava logo ali com Mary faz uma hora," ela o informou, se virando e usando a caneca de cerveja para apontar para o outro lado do bar, onde uma jovem bruxa de cabelos negros estava de pé em frente ao bar com seu namorado de cabelos igualmente negros, provavelmente absortos em uma conversa particular. "A gente não esperava que o Eddie fosse aparecer, mas acho que ele estava com saudades da Mary e decidiu fazer uma surpresa. Ele esta trabalhando no Ministério, sabe."

"Ah, é?" disse James, fingindo olhar para Mary Mcdonald e seu namorado recentemente graduado com grande interesse, tentando disfarçar o fato de que a única coisa que ele _estava_ interessado no momento era na garota parada a nem um metro de distancia, e suas razões por escolher ele e sua cabine. "Ele faz alguma coisa interessante?"

"Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, eu acho. Ele estava se gabando por estar num tipo de comitê para organizar a Copa Mundial de Quadribol no próximo verão, mas na verdade não tenho certeza, eu não estava prestando atenção. Eu não estou te interrompendo, estou?" Lily não esperou que ele respondesse, mas se largou no banco almofadado em frente ao dele e escorregou a caneca de cerveja amanteigada para o lado oposto da mesa, aparentemente não interessada em ouvir o que James poderia ter a dizer sobre Eddie Bones e sua florescente carreira no Ministério. "Eu te trouxe isso porque vi que a sua estava vazia, e achei que seria legal te fazer companhia, mas eu posso ir se você estiver ocupado."

James olhou para sua redação na mesa. Ele tinha acabado de começar, e com certeza levaria uma eternidade para acabar, devido à natureza complicada do assunto sobre o qual escrevia. Ele realmente queria dedicar várias horas do dia para completá-la.

"O que, isso?" Ele bufou ironicamente e tentou parecer descolado sem deixar obvio que estava tentando parecer descolado, uma coisa a qual não fazia ideia de como fazer, porque ele não era Sirius, e ele não tinha uma elegante cortina de cabelos que caíam graciosamente sobre seus olhos dando uma aparência de descaso e desinteresse. "Estou quase terminando. Na verdade, já ia guardar. Obrigada pela cerveja, a propósito." Ele acrescentou, gesticulando para a caneca. "Bondade sua, Evans."

O tom casual da sua voz soava, na opinião de James, ridículo e obviamente falso. Enquanto isso, Lily Evans estava sentada de frente para ele completamente à vontade. Ela, é claro, não poderia estar se sentindo nervosa sob a perspectiva de passar tempo com ele. Com toda a certeza, o monólogo interno dela não era em descobrir, numa tentativa desesperada, a melhor maneira de agir diante dele sem parecer uma idiota. Esse era um tipo de pensamento que ela não poderia entender, porque ela era Lily Evans, e ela era magnífica. Quanto esforço poderia requerer para _ela_ cativar quem quer que estivesse com ela, que dirá um idiota já maravilhado por ela, tal como ele? Ele era pura exibição; ela sabia disso, os amigos dele sabiam isso, e até mesmo ele sabia disso. Lily Evans poderia comê-lo como café da manhã.

"De nada," Lily replicou com um sorriso torto, observando enquanto James enrolava sua redação e a enfiava na mochila, apoiada no assento ao seu lado, o mais rápido que conseguia sem parecer que estava ansioso para se livrar do papel. "Presumo que seja a redação de Transfiguração?"

"É" ele admitiu, estranhamente envergonhado pelo fato de ter que terminar sua lição de casa como uma pessoa normal ao invés da lição não simplesmente sair milagrosamente pronta antes das aulas. Sirius gostava de dizer que Lily Evans podia ser tão assustadora quando queria que sua lição provavelmente se terminava sozinha. "Eu sei que é só pra daqui uma semana, mas achei que deveria começar antes."

"Suponho que vá ser fácil pra você. Você é o melhor da classe em Transfiguração."

"Bem não é tão fácil quanto normalmente. Afinal de contas é conteúdo do sétimo ano," ele disse. "Mas não é tão ruim."

Houve um pequeno intervalo na conversa, já que Lily não parecia apressada em respondê-lo. Ao invés disso ela olhou para seu suco de abóbora e começou a traçar a borda do copo com seu dedo, sorrindo de algo que deveria ser um segredo. Ele quebrou a cabeça tentando encontrar algo para dizer, algo impressionante e profundo, algo que o faria parecer esperto. Ele não conseguiu pensar em nada.

"Eu estava vendo você escrever do outro lado do bar, sabe." Ela anunciou de repente, sem nenhum traço de vergonha, olhando para ele com travessura nos seus lindos olhos verde. A meio caminho de erguer sua garrafa de cerveja para os lábios, James congelou, olhando para ela, mas sabiamente tomou um gole e assentou a caneca mais uma vez na mesa, como se ser observado por Lily Evans não fosse nada demais, e como se não o fizesse sentir vontade de sapatear em cima da mesa do bar.

"Você estava me olhando lá daquele lado?" Ele olhou na direção de Mary e Eddie, bem do outro lado do bar. "Tenho que admitir que é um pouco assustador, Evans."

"Para me poupar do constrangimento, por favor, esqueça como essa confissão me fez parecer sinistra," disse Lily com uma risada, empurrando um cacho do seu lindo cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha. É claro que ela não estava realmente envergonhada. Por que deveria? "Eu só quis dizer que eu nunca o vi trabalhando tão intensamente, e me pareceu tão estranho, que me deixou curiosa."

"Na verdade, eu sempre trabalho desse jeito," ele confessou, também rindo. "É que na maior parte das vezes eu faço no dormitório então você não vê, e pensa que minha genialidade vem naturalmente."

"Oh, eu sempre soube a verdade, Potter," provocou ela. "Mesmo que você pareça irritantemente esperto nas aulas, qualquer um que pede conselhos amorosos para Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew de livre e espontânea vontade não pode ser talentoso assim _tão_ naturalmente."

James riu, embora incomodado. Lily estava se referindo a uma vez, no quinto ano, quando Sirius e Peter haviam liderado uma campanha para incitar Lily a concordar em ir com James para Hogsmead, ou no mínimo, concordar em dar uns amassos nele atrás do Cabeça de Javali. Era uma memória a qual James poderia ter vivido uma vida longa e feliz sem se lembrar. "E a cuidadosa e trabalhada imagem que passei tantos anos aperfeiçoando vai por água abaixo."

"Com certeza." Lily assentiu, e ergueu o dedo na direção dos lábios para lamber uma gota de suco. "Onde estão seus amigos, aliás? Estou chocada de vê-lo completamente sozinho num sábado à tarde."

"Remus está doente, e Peter e Sirius na detenção," informou James. Aceitar a posição como Monitor-Chefe significava que seus dias na detenção haviam chego a um lamentável fim. E de fato havia sido um triste adeus. "Eu tenho - _tinha_ que terminar essa redação, então não ia vir aqui sozinho, mas os alunos do primeiro ano estavam fazendo um escândalo no Salão Comunal, então..."

"Então você decidiu vir pra um lugar ainda mais barulhento?"

"Mais barulhento, mas felizmente livre de alunos do primeiro ano."

"Você não gosta da biblioteca?"

"Não me importo de ir à biblioteca, mas não consigo ficar lá sem que a Pince fique respirando no meu pescoço toda hora. Me distrai."

"Por que diabos a Pince fica respirando no seu pescoço?" Lily perguntou levemente surpresa, traçando seu copo com o dedo novamente, e então seus olhos brilharam em divertimento. "Você acha que ela tem uma quedinha por você?"

"Ela não seria a primeira, seria?" Ele brincou, e se arrependeu quase imediatamente.

Lily, no entanto, não pareceu se importar. Pelo contrário, ela parecia estar ponderando as palavras dele, e depois aceitou a declaração com nada mais que um encolher de ombros. Um tempo atrás, ela teria derramado seu suco de abóbora na cabeça dele.

Mas pensando bem, um tempo atrás, Lily Evans iria preferir comer lâminas no almoço a se sentar em frente a ele num bar. Ou em qualquer outro lugar.

"Com certeza não," ela concordou. "Ela deve ser completamente louca por você."

"Eu acho que é mais provável que ela suspeite que eu esteja tramando algo desagradável," disse James, seu coração martelando no peito. Era uma maravilha que suas mãos não estivessem suadas. Não deveria ser permitido que Lily dissesse esse tipo de coisas. Fazia com que seu cérebro agisse de forma estúpida, como enchê-lo de esperança sobre um futuro romântico com a garota. "Pra falar a verdade não posso nem culpá-la. Dois anos atrás eu provavelmente estaria fazendo exatamente isso."

"Bem, é claro," Lily concordou, e tomou outro gole de seu suco. "Só imagino os problemas que você enfrenta, Potter, tentando escapar da nuvem que a tanto tempo foi lançada sobre a cabeça do corpo docente a respeito do seu caráter graças as loucuras da sua juventude imprudente e impetuosa."

"Você ensaiou esse discurso antes de vir pra cá?"

"Pra falar a verdade não ensaiei!" cantou ela, seus olhos se iluminando novamente. Seus lábios se abrindo num lindo sorriso. "Acabou de me ocorrer, acredita?"

"Não." Ele disse, com um sorriso que mostrava uma confiança que ele com certeza não sentia. "Não eu não acredito, Evans. Nem em um milhão de anos."

Lily Evans era tão bonita que chegava a ser inegável. Tão bonita que até doía. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos – um hábito dele que ela praticamente o fez desenvolver alguns anos atrás. Ela fez uma careta por ele não acreditar nela, mas novamente, não pareceu irritada. Que milagre era aquele, que ele estava tendo uma conversa com Lily Evans cuja própria garota parecia estar gostando.

"Posso te assegurar minha honestidade, Potter, embora eu tenha ensaiado o que diria quando vim pra cá," ela admitiu, empurrando o cabelo para trás da orelha novamente. "Eu ia sentar sem pedir, mas achei que talvez fosse terrivelmente rude."

"Seria idiota se eu considerasse isso rude," James apontou. "é o mesmo tipo de coisa que eu vivo fazendo."

"Bem, sim, Potter, mas você é muito mais charmoso do que eu."

"Ah, claro," zombou ele, rindo, antes de perceber que o olhar dela estava completamente sério. "Diz quem?"

"Ah, você sabe," disse Lily alegremente. "Todas as garotas, todos os garotos, a Murta-Que-Geme, Peter Pettigrew, o Professor Flitwick, a primeira página do Profeta Diário... todo mundo, na verdade."

"Ah é, mas é claro," disse James, revirando os olhos. "Acho que fui o único que perdi a edição '_James Potter é Charmoso'_ do Profeta."

"Acho que você estava inconsciente por causa de um ferimento no Quadribol quando saiu." Disse Lily, fingindo profunda sinceridade. "E não foi '_James Potter é Charmoso_', foi mais '_Últimas Notícias: James Potter é Ofensivamente Charmoso – Especialistas Espantados Sugerem Repentina Mudança no Universo'._ Talvez sua mãe tenha uma edição pregada na parede da cozinha. Você realmente deveria checar quando for para casa durante o Natal."

"Você deveria ser escritora, Evans."

"Você deveria criar sua própria linha de produtos para cabelo, Potter."

"Já que eu sou tão lindo charmoso, certo?"

"Na verdade." Ela inclinou a cabeça, parecendo pensativa. "Quando eu te vi na plataforma em King's Cross pela primeira vez, você sabe, indo pra escola no primeiro ano, eu achei que você era muito bonito."

Era uma afirmação tão ridícula que James riu na hora, antes de perceber, pela segunda vez, que ela não estava brincando. Porém o bom senso fez com que ele continuasse a negar a verdade.

"Tá, sei." Ele disse, soando muito mais incrédulo do que realmente estava. "Não achou não."

"Achei sim." Ela insistiu, olhos arregalados, e riu suavemente de coisas da sua própria juventude imprudente. "Se bem que, eu tinha onze anos e era boba, e incrivelmente inclinada a exageros, mas tenho quase certeza que fui apaixonada por você por uns dez minutos."

"Caramba, Evans. Eu não acredito que perdi _essa_ oportunidade," ele brincou, fazendo-a rir. Essa notícia era, é claro, devastadora, mesmo considerando o fato de que com onze anos ele não era mais interessado em meninas do que era em se tornar um Comensal da Morte. "O que a fez mudar de ideia?"

"Você abriu a boca," replicou Lily sem hesitação.

"Deveria ter adivinhado. Minha tendência em falar é geralmente o problema que eu tenho com as mulheres."

"Bem, como eu disse," Lily o lembrou. "Você é bem mais charmoso do que costumava ser."

"Pare de me elogiar," ele a repreendeu. "me deixa confuso."

"Amigos _deveriam_ elogiar uns aos outros," apontou Lily. "Se bem que, _somos_ amigos? Faz um tempo que estou tentando descobrir. Onde estamos?"

James contemplou as palavras dela por um tempo. Ela realmente parecia querer saber a resposta para sua pergunta, embora como ela esperava que ele soubesse melhor que ela, estava além de sua compreensão. Ele não tinha a mínima ideia de onde estavam, tudo o que ele sabia é que eles não estavam como ele queria que estivessem que era, basicamente, juntos. Inseparáveis. Um casal. Completamente apaixonados. Namorado e namorada. E, obviamente, sexualmente ativos depois de passarem um tempo razoável e respeitável juntos. Ele encolheu os ombros e olhou para sua caneca pela metade, inclinando o conteúdo de um lado para o outro.

"Realmente não sei," ele disse. "_Você_ acha que somos amigos?"

"Pra falar a verdade eu também não sei," admitiu Lily. "Faz tanto tempo, e você está tão diferente agora, e _eu_ estou tão diferente agora, e seria um desperdício ridículo se nós dois continuássemos vivendo no passado e negando a nós mesmos uma amizade logo agora que passamos por tanta coisa, e agora que, bem, aquela confusão toda com Severo, sabe?"

James acenou evasivamente, e ergueu os olhos de sua caneca. Pela primeira vez desde que ela sentara na cabine dele, Lily não parecia estar perfeitamente à vontade. Ele se perguntou se seria porque ela estava pensando em Snape. Ele e Lily não tinham tido a mais saudável das amizades e nem mesmo James, que era inquestionavelmente a favor dela, poderia admitir sem parcialidade que ela havia sido a que mais sofrera. Ela havia sido mais gentil com Snape do que ele jamais merecera, e agora ela estava sendo gentil com ele, James.

Ele se perguntou se ela sabia o quão grato ele era por isso.

"É," ele concordou com um tom de desculpa. "Foi _mesmo_ uma grande confusão."

"Bem, agora ele está... fazendo seja lá o que se faz quando está se preparando pra viver a vida como um assassino, e as coisas estão bem mais claras para _nós_, e a gente se da bem, não é? Quero dizer, nós conseguimos conversar."

"De fato, estamos conversando nesse momento," James apontou sorrindo para ela. "É claro que sempre corremos o risco de que a conversa se torne constrangedora e desconfortável, mas nenhum de nós iria admitir isso, porque só assim poderíamos preservar uma amizade recém florescida, o que significa que acabaríamos sentados aqui como idiotas envergonhados, e se encarando com a mútua realização de que não temos absolutamente nada para dizer um ao outro."

"Acho que _você_ quem deveria virar escritor, Potter."

"Eu sei," ele disse modestamente. "Eu tenho jeito com as palavras."

"Você está ciente, é claro, de que não ter nada a dizer um ao outro é o tipo de coisa que acontece com casais de idosos que foram casados durante uns sessenta anos, e não com adolescentes de dezessete anos, alunos de N.I.E.M's que tem tanto a dizer sobre si mesmos?"

"Sessenta anos só se tiverem tido filhos," emendou James. "é mais provável que aconteça depois de uns vinte anos de casados para aqueles que não tiveram; assim eles teriam algo do que reclamar uma vez que o resto de suas conversas acabasse."

"Obrigado por esclarecer isso, mestre da psicologia humana, você." Lily provocou, seus lábios se arqueando num sorrisinho. "De qualquer maneira, se chegarmos nesse ponto, o que, vamos falar a verdade, provavelmente não vai acontecer, já que você fala pelos cotovelos e eu sou mulher, e nós dois sabemos que mulheres dificilmente são capazes de manter suas bocas fechadas..."

"Tocante essa sua sinceridade."

"... De qualquer maneira eu sei acabar com qualquer silêncio. Eu tenho umas piadas realmente _terríveis_, e elas são as melhores para quebrar o gelo, então realmente," Lily concluiu, se recostando no assento com satisfação. "Acho que ficaremos bem."

"Acho que vou ter que ouvir uma dessas piadas completamente terríveis antes de me sentir a vontade para dar continuidade a nossa conversa," disse James, sorrindo descaradamente. Era ele, James Potter, o rei das piadas ruins. Essa ruivinha megera estava prestes a se decepcionar se pensava que poderia chegar e tirar essa coroa dele. "Você sabe," ele acrescentou. "só para ter certeza de que você não está blefando."

"OK," disse Lily, se endireitando entusiasmada. "OK, aceito o desafio. Que tal essa? O que é verde e invisível?"

"Eu não sei. _O que_ é verde e invisível?"

Com uma risada abafada incrivelmente não atraente que James achou cativante justamente por isso, Lily juntou suas mãos num formato de concha como se tentasse segurar água, e as estendeu diante de James.

"Essa maça."

James encarou as mãos de Lily, e depois sua face. Era uma péssima piada, mas Lily parecia completamente divertida, como se mal conseguisse conter o riso que, James percebeu, ela estava louca para soltar. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Essa é _horrível_, Evans."

"Eu sei," ela disse, rindo. "Trágico, não?"

"Não, Evans." Ele pressionou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Não. Quero dizer, é _horrível_. É _muito_ horrível. É_ péssimo_ do tipo: acordei com ressaca e percebi que estou deitado nu ao lado de Horácio Slughorn."

"Tem uma anedota ai em algum lugar."

"Oh, claro que tem, mas sou legalmente obrigado a manter em segredo."

"Não pode quebrar a lei por mim, Potter?"

"Se pudesse quebraria, Evans, mas minhas mãos estão atadas."

"Alguma agência secreta do governo contratou Slughorn como espião e te pegou no flagra, não é?"

"Meu Deus, Evans, acertou de primeira. Como diabos conseguiu _isso_?"

"Deve ser minha genialidade natural."

"Ou talvez você seja uma ótima Legilimens."

"Talvez eu saiba mais sobre a tal missão do que você pensa."

"Talvez você _também_ esteja envolvida na missão."

"Eu estou caidinha por você, James."

O ar em torno deles mudou de repente. Ele mudou. Ela mudou. O edifício inteiro pareceu mudar. Onde antes havia gritos e conversas e risadas roucas de centenas de alunos nos arredores, não havia mais nada, e tudo estava assustadoramente calmo e silencioso; todo som havia sido sugado da atmosfera.

Ele a encarou em choque, os olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos, boca escancarada e decididamente nada atraente. A face _dela_ mudara completamente; a expressão alegre em seus olhos havia desaparecido num instante, e ela encarava suas mãos, que estavam girando e remexendo em cima da mesa. O embaraço da situação era palpável, tão palpável que, de fato, Madame Rosmerta, que havia visto James e Lily sentados juntos e havia se virado na direção da mesa deles evidentemente com a intenção de descobrir o por que, parou no meio do caminho e escapou rapidamente de volta para o bar.

Ele forçou-se a falar. Nada aconteceu. Ela havia conseguido deixar sua mente em branco com apenas seis palavras. Tudo que ele conseguia fazer era encará-la. Ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

"Eu sinto muito," ela soltou do nada, olhou para cima, depois de novo para baixo, e então ela começou a falar muito, muito rápido, como se estivesse determinada a fazê-lo não entender o que ela dizia. "Quero dizer, _não_ por te contar, porque eu estive planejando te contar, porque eu tinha quase certeza que você já havia descoberto por si mesmo, mas eu sou tão idiota, jogando isso em cima de você daquele jeito. Não sei o que me deu, não era pra ter sido assim, não depois de tudo o que já aconteceu entre a gente – eu era tão chata às vezes, mas isso nunca o impediu de gostar de mim antes, mas acho que você nem gosta mais de mim, gosta? E porque gostaria? _Eu_ não gostaria."

Ela teve que parar para respirar, e depois disso, ela não parecia conseguir pensar em mais nada a dizer, então, com o que deveria ser um grande esforço de sua parte, ela parou de falar, e manteve seus olhos fixos nele, que no meio tempo havia conseguido reconquistar uma expressão mais humana. Obviamente era hora de James compartilhar sua opinião sobre o assunto, quer quisesse, quer não.

Ele precisou de mais um momento para conseguir falar, e quando o fez, sua voz soou estranhamente rouca.

"O que," ele murmurou, a encarando como se ela fosse um extraterrestre. "a fez achar que eu conseguiria ter descoberto por _mim mesmo_?"

Aparentemente essa não era a resposta que Lily estava esperando, porque ela pareceu abatida.

"Eu não sei," ela disse. "está na cara faz séculos."

"Não está" ele disse, e balançou a cabeça, tentando se recordar se Lily alguma vez tinha demonstrado sentimentos óbvios. Ela não tinha. Ela certamente não tinha. Ou talvez ele não estivesse prestando atenção? "Não. Definitivamente não estava."

"Eu achava que estava," ela insistiu gentilmente, parecendo assustada. "eu só não sabia como _você_ se sentia. Eu ia deixar passar e ver se você iria tentar de novo, mas, meu Deus, James, eu estou louca pra que você me beije já faz uns oito meses e eu cansei de esperar, eu achei que seria mais fácil se eu dissesse."

"Você quer que eu te beije." Ele repetiu estupidamente, e as palavras soavam estranhas para ele, como se estivesse tentando falar em outra língua pela primeira vez. Ele riu, mas não havia nenhum traço de humor. "Você quer que _eu_ beije _você_."

Ela acenou.

"Certo," Ele disse, sem ideia do que fazer a seguir. Atravessar a mesa para beijá-la parecia ser a melhor opção, mas ele não tinha certeza se conseguia se mexer. Dizer algo inteligente e charmoso parecia igualmente decente, mas seu vocabulário havia sido reduzido a palavras monossilábicas. "Certo."

"Eu te chateei?" ela perguntou, e começou a se erguer do seu assento. "Posso ir embora, se você quiser, ou eu poderia..."

"Não," interrompeu ele, um lampejo de vida voltando, e ele se esticou por cima da mesa para segurar o pulso dela. Ela não iria escapar assim tão fácil, não interessa o quanto ela o tenha surpreendido. "Não se _atreva_ a ir embora, Evans."

"Bem, eu não quero _ir embora_, James," ela disse chateada, se livrando do aperto dele, claramente incomodada. "Mas você com certeza não reagiu a minha confissão da maneira que eu esperava. O ideal é que a pessoa que você gosta fique _feliz_ quando você conta que gosta dela."

"Não. Não. Não. Isso é só choque, só isso." Ele disse, apontando o dedo para seu próprio peito enquanto suas faculdades mentais começavam a retornar. "Eu estou feliz, fantástico, estou _extático._ Estou voando sem precisar de uma porcaria de uma vassoura, Evans. Só espere até o choque passar, e vou tirar seus pés do chão. Só espere."

Isso pareceu ser o suficiente para mudar tudo – porque Lily sorriu tão _radiante _que todo o bar pareceu se iluminar. Ao invés de se largar no seu assento novamente, ela se sentou ao lado dele, e segurou a mão que ele havia usado para agarrar o seu pulso.

Ela olhou para ele. Ele olhou para ela. Ela riu, timidamente, e desviou os olhos, e sua mão era quente e graciosa, e ele deu um leve aperto para indicar que sim, ele ainda estava funcionando, e que seria capaz de um comportamento normal dentro de alguns instantes.

"Quando tempo acha que vai levar para o choque passar?" ela perguntou suavemente.

"Não tenho ideia, me sinto completamente instável," ele admitiu, encarando o ar por um momento. "Eu só vim aqui escrever minha redação de Transfiguração."

"E eu só vim até Hogwarts para aprender magia," Lily o lembrou. "Coisas acontecem. Lide com isso."

"Me chame pelo meu primeiro nome de novo," ele instruiu, porque de repente ocorreu a ele que seu nome soava bem melhor vindo dos lábios dela, e ele queria ouvir novamente. "eu gosto."

"Me chame pelo meu," contrapôs ela.

"Eu chamaria, mas acho que esqueci."

"Pelo visto você se recuperou o suficiente para fazer uma piada, mas não para tirar meus pés do chão?"

"Estou tirando seus pés do chão com humor."

"Não está funcionando."

"Já funcionou."

"Você é um idiota."

"Eu sou o homem dos seus sonhos."

"Você é o homem dos meus pesadelos."

"Você é incrivelmente linda."

"Você..." ela corou ao ser pega desprevenida. "Fica _quieto_, não sou não."

"O que?" ele perguntou, rindo das bochechas coradas dela. "Você não sabia?"

Ela riu, constrangida, e escondeu seu rosto atrás da sua mão livre.

"Não," ela murmurou, sua voz abafada. "Eu não sabia."

"Eu posso te lembrar de vez em quando," ele ofereceu, sorrindo. "Se você quiser."

"Acho que quero," ela replicou, olhando por entre os dedos. "Você faria?"

"Todo dia," ele prometeu, tirando a mão dela da frente do rosto. "Se você quiser."

"E duas vezes aos domingos?"

"Três vezes por dia em ocasiões especiais."

"Vou manter um gráfico detalhado no meu dormitório."

"Vou usar métodos ilegais para espiar e checar se está fazendo um bom trabalho."

"Acho que nesse caso seria mais fácil eu entrar escondido no seu dormitório."

"Vou mandar um convite em aberto."

"Vou esconder todas as suas coisas."

"Sempre gostei de caça ao tesouro."

"E vou desenhar no seu rosto enquanto estiver dormindo."

"Eu aprecio a arte em todas as suas formas."

"Você é ridículo."

"Você é pior."

"Ei," ela disse, e o cutucou no estômago. "Ei, Potter, eu tenho uma pergunta pra você."

"Ah é?"

Ela sorriu para ele, _só_ para ele, de uma maneira que ele nunca a viu sorrir antes, de uma maneira que ela jamais sorriria para outro alguém, e sua vida inteira virou de ponta cabeça, e tudo ficou diferente, mas melhor. Bem melhor.

"Quer sair comigo?"

"Oh," ele disse, sorrindo, e provavelmente tirando os pés dela do chão. "Tudo bem."


End file.
